


Kylux: Kink Discovery

by littlemissbaphomet



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Consensual Kink, Kink Negotiation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29891157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissbaphomet/pseuds/littlemissbaphomet
Summary: Communication is key to Kylo and Hux's kink exploration.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Kylux: Kink Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> aawwww....no spoilers here.....
> 
> The puppy play masks are not the focus of the video. There's no heavy sexual content here they're still exploring each other's kinks in a safe, sane and consensual manner (as sane as these two get at least).

**[Link to Baphometsims YouTube Channel 18+](https://youtu.be/oAoWL4pQ_ec) **


End file.
